


Keep Me In Your Heart

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [15]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lockets, Other, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Just before she’s brought to Olympus by Hercules, MC is given a chance to talk with Alex one more time, and they give her something that makes her heart nearly stop. Day 2 of Alex Month: Locket
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keep Me In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with the concept of artifacts and how being apart from their person might play out differently if it’s given willingly :)

A person’s artifact is a part of them.

It’s their heart, their lungs, their brain, their soul.

Humans don’t typically have one, and if they do, it’s more borrowed than anything. It’s not their own power, it’s not _theirs_. 

MC’s artifact- it was her mothers before her, but even then, it was never either of theirs. Not quite. Not while they still existed as themselves.

The ring was _Hera’s_. 

Not hers.

It wasn’t like Alex’s heart necklace, gleaming gold and filled with their own power. If her ring was ripped from her finger, it wouldn’t hurt the same way as if someone tore their necklace from their neck.

So when Alex stands before her, their necklace, their artifact, _a literal piece of themself_ held out in their hand... she’s surprised, to say the least.

“Alex, why-?”

They draw her hand forward with their own and drop the necklace into it, curling her fingers over it. Their smile is pained, but it’s the same sort of pain they’ve had in them since Zeus started messing with them both.

“Because _you_ are a piece of me as much as this heart is. I know it’s safe in your hands.” They search her eyes for something, their smile growing soft. “It doesn’t hurt. Not when it’s with you.”

Her heart skips a beat, as it always does with them. She clutches the necklace to her own heart and steps closer to them, wrapping her free arm around their shoulders. They keep her close, holding her as if it were the only thing keeping them grounded.

“What if you need it?” she whispers, afraid of speaking something so unfortunate into existence.

“I do need it. I need it to go with you, so that you’ll always have me. So that you won’t be alone.” They pull away, just enough to drink in her face. “So that when the time comes, I’ll know exactly where you are, and we’ll see each other again.”

A weight that’s plagued her for weeks falls from her shoulders, and it’s easier to breathe.

They’re not giving up.

Of course they’re not, they would never do that to her.

She never really thought they were, but there was always that lingering fear, that the gods would always win in the end, even against one of their strongest aspects.

She’s not so afraid now, with their promise, so after a moment, she nods, determination lighting up inside of her, a fire bringing back her warmth and safety.

Steeling her voice and straightening her spine, she feels more ready to face the future than ever before.

“Alex, I... thank you. I’ll see you soon,” she swears.

They squeeze her to them one more time before letting go and stepping away.

“I know.”

As soon as they part, Hercules steps back into view and steers her onto the elevator. He’s saying something- probably boasting or just being obnoxious, telling her how she’s _lucky_ \- but she doesn’t hear a word of it. Her gaze is locked with Alex’s until the doors close, and then it falls down to the necklace in her hand.

With great care, she opens her fingers and looks, _really_ looks at it.

She’s known this necklace her entire life. It dangled above her head and she would reach for it as a baby. It comforted her when she’d fallen and scraped her knees, and it was all Alex had on them to distract her. It’s what she thought of every time she was scribbling hearts into her notebook next to ‘Mrs. Cyprin’s and ‘Alex + MC 4ever’s. It’s what she grabbed onto when she was desperate to kiss them, using it to pull them down to her lips.

But she’d never looked so closely at it before, and now, as the elevator brings her up to Olympus, she sees it: a tiny, almost invisible latch, just barely sticking out from the smooth surface. She can’t even feel it when her fingers glide over, but she works her nail into the little space and pushes it apart.

The heart opens up, and inside are two pictures, one on each side. Awestruck, she runs her fingers over the photos, a sudden bout of yearning leaving her breathless.

Inside of their artifact, their heart, Alex keeps a picture of them together, and one of just her- one from before they were even together, old and worn.

She aches, but it fills her with even more resolve.

They promised they’d see her again, and she believes them.

Closing the necklace- the locket!- she pulls the chain around her neck and latches it on. Warmth radiates from it, a brief sparkle of silver lighting up as it settles over her collarbone. Somehow, she knows it would answer to her command if she summoned its aura.

She’ll make it out of this.

_She has to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin or my main @megatraven on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
